Face Down
by Nuriel the Pirate
Summary: Modern WE. After five years ELizabeth returns to New York City, bringing with her a manager. And Will knows there's something wrong, but can he figure it out in time to save her or is she already too broken and unable to be saved?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **Well, this is my first attempt at a modern Will and Elizabeth fiction. Hope you like it!

**Disclaimer:** Pirates is owned by Disney and Buena Vista, I only own the characters that are unrecognizable.

* * *

**Prologue: **

At the age of fifteen Elizabeth Swann was a young and ambitious girl, about to enter into her second year at the private high school of Manhattan. She had light brown, with extreme highlights of blonde running through, just-below-shoulder length hair. Her eyes were deep brown and her skin was pale and clear. She was tall and thin, and lived in a small home with her father, the governor of New York, in Brooklyn. In other words she was the envy of every girl, and on the mind of every guy. But this, however was where her numerous problems began. Being on the mind of every guy came with it complications in the darker and more mysterious parts of the idea. She had had so many secret relationships that they ate her alive and ended up in bad breakups.This was just how it was with her. Her mother had died bringing her into the world and her father, not wanting her to end up in the same fate kept her sheltered. This neither helped nor destroyed Elizabeth, but caused her to be the little rebel that she was. She was quick with wit and had a sharp tounge about her. Her spirit was like her mothers, as her father constantly told her.

Unfortunately, Elizabeth had never been as close to her father as she was at the present, if you could call the present 'close'. The first five years of her life she was shunned by her father, raised by her maid, Victoria. Her father finally realized the eccentricity of his actions and stopped his mad behavior. But still kept he sheltered her, sending her to private schools in the city with an escort to and from. He also would not allow her to have a boyfriend unless he had met the boy and approved him. But this didn't matterto her, guys weren;t what she was after, they only made great friends in her eyes.It still pained her father to look at her at times, but he stuck through it, being the troubled man that he was.

Elizabeth was different from him, though. She longed to follow her dreams, to be a model. She wanted to travel the world and at the same time be known. She also enjoyed writting stories and hoped to publish books of inspiration. But her father kept her from all that and tonight was the last straw for her. Life was becoming unbearable for her.

As she pulled abackpackfrom under her bed she began to consider new locations. She didn't care how far that she had to walk, she would get out of here! Quickly she began piling clothes into the backpack.When she was done she found her wallet and pulled out the money that she had been saving up for a time like this. She had saved ever since she realized that she wanted to get away. She had $561.34. It was perfect. She pulled off her sleep shorts and put on a pair of faded jeans, a tight-fitting green teeshirt and black converse, she then stuffed the money in her front pocket, to avoid pick-pocketers.Over the teeshirt she put on a back, zipup jacket, and swept her hair up into a small bun on the back of her neck.

She then used the classical movie escape out the window with her sheets tied together, and tied to the window, then she shimmied down with her siutcase on her shoulder and began running down the concrete street. She bought a train ticket to the city on the Grand Central and sat in the last car.

As the train rumbled through the tunnels she couldn't help but feel excited.

Thirty minutes passed until the train screeched to a halt atthe main center located between Park avenue and 42nd street in Manhattanand she grabbed her bag and stepped off the train.

She took the stairs two at a time up to the Grand Central Terminaland then went out the revolving doors and into the chilled summer night air of Manhattan.

She knew exactly where she was going to go and took off running having visited her location many times. She could feel eyes follow her but she continued to run down Park Avenue. She turned onto East 42nd Avenue and went further down to West 42nd knowingthat the person she was looking for would be in Bryant Park, he always was. Quickly she checked her watch,it was 10:49, the park closed at 11:00, she still had time. Quickly she found the West gate and hurried into the park.

'Where was he?'

There was no one around. He normally hung around at the Josephine Shaw Lowell Memorial fountain.

Frantically she looked around. He had to be here.

Before Elizabeth knew what hit her she was attacked from behind. Someone grabbed her and she screamed. The person placed a hand over her mouth and began dragging her into the bushes. Frantically she kicked, the person's arm around her waist.

'Oh God.' She thought. 'Not now!'

No matter what she did, she couldn't free herself. She should have remembered the pepper spray that she had been given by her body guard.

Everything was blurring around her as she fought with her life.

"Elizabeth?" She heard someone shout, but she couldn't see who.

A few more moments of struggling and she felt herself wrenched from her attacker's grasp. She fell to the cool green and lush lawn, breathing deeply.

She could hear people fighting behind her and shouting. Finally it was silent and she felt someone grab her from behind.This caused her to scream again.

"Shh... it's me! I'm not going to hurt you. Are you all right?" The person was holding a flashlight.

She was helped to her feet and she turned around. "I'm fine." She answered, starring at the tall boy that had saved her. "Thanks Will." She grinned. She couldn't see hisdark brown eyes in the darkness, but she knew that even though he was tough, they held deep consern for her.

"What are you doing over in this part of town this late?" He asked.

"I'm running away." She answered.

"Again?" He ran a hand through his dark, touseled brown hair.

"Yes. I'm going to be a model. I just need a ride to the airport."

Will sighed. "And me, being your best friendis supposed to give you that ride?"

"That's why I've come."

He looked at her skeptically and stuffed his hands in the pockets of his jeans. "Which ariport do you need to get to?"

"La Guardia Airport."

"Are you coming back?"

"I don't plan on it."

He chuckled. "Of course not."

He turned on his heel and she picked up her bag and followed him.

They walked a little ways and he came up to his dirt bike which was parked on the side of the grovel path. "Here." He handed herhis helmet and took her bag from her, strapping it to the back of the bike. He then got on and she did the same, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Thanks Will." She squeezed him. "You're the best friend."

"That's what I'm told." He then reved the engine. "Hold on!" He pushed the bike right-side up and they took off.

They took the Queensboro Bridge into Queens and continued to the Northern Blvd. and up to the airport.

"I'm coming in with you!" Will shouted as they pulled up to the parking deck.

Elizabeth couldn't argue, she couldn't even believe that she was leaving.

Will parked the bike in a motorcycle space and unstrapped her bag from the back of the bike. He lifted it over his shoulder and, placing the helmet back on his bike, she followed him.

"Will." She said as she caught up to him.

"Hm?"

"Thanks." She threw her arms around him again and he hugged her back.

"Enough hugs."

She laughed as they walked into the airport, the automatic doors opening for them.

"Where are you going?"

"LA." She answered simply.

He nodded. "Of course."

They walked up to a desk where they could purchase tickets and the bird-like woman behind the desk looked at them skeptically.

"Hello." Elizabeth greeted, she had lied through her teeth before and she knew how to work her charm on this old woman. "I'm Elizabeth Swann, Governor Swann's daughter. My father wanted me to visit my diseased aunt in LA, but he couldn't come with me to buy the ticket or see me off, so I am here to buy a ticket for the next flight to LA." She smiled and the woman looked taken aback.

"Um... yes, Miss. Swann. The next flight is at 12:01 am.Will that be sufficient for you."

Elizabeth hammed her act up and pretended to think for a moment. "Yes, that would be fine." She answered and Will tried hard not to laugh.

The woman began typing on her computer. "Your father must have sent you with something... an ID, perhaps?" The woman stated, adjusting her narrow spectacles onto the edge of her nose and staring down at Elizabeth.

"Of course." Elizabeth answered sweetly. She dug into her pocket, finding her father's ID that she had stolen earlier.

Will didn't bother to hide his amazement.

Elizabeth placed the ID on the counter and the woman examined it for a long moment until she finally was satisfied that it was genuine. She then continued typing into her computer and Elizabeth waited, slightly tapping her foot.

The woman finally cleared her throat and showed Elizabeth the ticket. "What form of payment will this be in?"

Elizabeth smiled again and pulled out another card that she had swiped from her father. It was one of his many credit cards. "American Express." Elizabeth answered, handing the card over.

The woman smiled, slid the card through the card swipe and once she was satisfied that it had gone through she handed the card back to Elizabeth."You'll be flying Frontier, dear, enjoy your flight." She handed Elizabeth the ticket, who took it gratefully with another fake smile and she andWill walked away from the desk.

"Wow." Will whispered. "That was awesome."

Elizabeth smiled. "That was nothing." She answered.

They walked on and came to security.

"I guess I can't go with you any further." Will commented.

Elizabeth bit her lower lip and turned around to face him."Thank you so much!" She threw her arms around his neck.

"Promise to write?" He asked.

"Will, I can't." She answered. "If I don't want to get caught by my father. But I promise that wherever my travels take me, if I come back toNew York, I'll look you up. You're the best friend in the world." She began to cry. "Thank you so so much! You have no idea what this means to me."

He squeezed her tightly. "I know."

They stood there for a bit and finally pulled away. "I guess I'd better go." Elizabeth wiped her tears with her sleeve.

"Yeah." Will handed her her bag.

"Thanks." She took a step backward and then turned around, walking towards the security.

'Just tell her!' Will thought. 'Elizabeth, I really like you, it's not that hard. You love her! Come on, she's leaving!'

Elizabeth turned around once at the gate and waved. He waved back. 'You're an ass.'

She then turned back around and continued walking.

"Elizabeth!" He shouted.

But she didn't hear him. 'You're too late.'

* * *

**Please review! Thanks. **


	2. Chapter 2: Body Guards

**Author's Note: **So this is the second chapter. I decided not to confuse people and make the prologue the same as the first chapter. I hope you guys are anxious to read more. Keep in mind that was a prologue, a set up for the story if you will, thus the characters are not remaining that young in my story.

**Disclaimer: **Pirates is owned by Disney and Buena Vista, the unrecognizable characters are mine. Simple. Get it? Got it? GOOD!

* * *

**Chapter 2: Body Guards**

_Five Years Later_

Elizabeth Swann sat at her table, alone, wearing a gorgeous black, ankle-length dress. She hated these boring parties that her manager continuously made her go to. This particular one was in Manhattan. It was another magazine celebration of success, a magazine that she had been in of course. Her career had certainly taken off thanks to her agent.

Boredly she checked her watch. The greetings and 'There's my star!' exclaimations had already passed and now she was left alone, James, being the obsessive manager that he was, commanding her to sit at her table and not allowing anyone but himself to join her.

'To hell with this!' She finally thought and stood up from her table.

This party had been going on for thirty minutes, but it felt like hours.

Music blaring in her ears she walked, dazed, over to a chocolate fountain, barely aware of the tall, dark haired body guard following her.

Silently she snatched up a strawberry and held the stem, while watching the chocolate drizzle slowly off the red, plump berry.

"No..." Someone grabbed her wrist before she could pop the berry into her mouth. "Chocolate?" Her manager raised an eyebrow.

She sighed, wrenched her wrist from his grip, and turned around only to slam into the body guard that had followed her. She couldn't see his eyes, because of the secret-service way that he was wearing his sunglasses (inside), but she knew that he was a bit embarassed. She certainly was.

The chocolate had smeared onto his black, suit jacket.

"Oh my God... I'm so sorry." Elizabeth muttered, grabbing a cloth napkin and wiping up the chocolate.

"It's all right." He answered taking the cloth napkin from her and wiping the chocolate up.

"I am so sorry." She continued. "I didn't realize-"

He laughed, taking his sunglasses off,causing her to stop in mid-sentence. "It's fine."

She looked up at him and gasped. She'd know those eyes anywhere. "Will Turner?" She placed her hands over her mouth as though she hadn't spoken those words in a long time.

"The very same." He grinned.

"Oh my God!" She screamed and threw her arms around his neck. He hugged her back with one arm, his other sandwiched between them since it had been cleaning the chocolate up. Finally Elizabeth pulled away smiling. "Wow." She breathed. "Will Turner."

Will could only smile.

"Ahem."Someone cleared their throat from behind Elizabeth.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes having forgotten about her manager. "Will," she said through gritted teeth. "This is my manager James Norrington, he's from England. James, this is my old friend Will."

James had dark brown, shaggy hair, peircing brown eyes and a pale complection that showed quite well against his navy blue suit.

He was around Elizabeth's height, but he was also older than Elizabeth. It wasn't too weird, but the thing that weirded Will out was the way that James was acting around Elizabeth, for instance: heput his arm around Elizabeth's slender shoulders. "Elizabeth, darling, we'd best leave we have things to discuss at the hotel and in the limo."

Elizabeth sighed. "It was good to see you again, Will." Elizabeth shook his hand.

Will forced a smile. Something was wrong with Elizabeth, she wasn't the free-spirited, unbreakable person that she used to be.

James had gone to call for the limo.

As Elizabeth turned away Will saw a flicker of something in her eyes. He couldn't place it, fear or sadness. Whatever it was, it didn't seem right.

'Have you learned nothing? She's getting away again!' He thought.

Elizabeth began walking down the stairs towards the vallet.

"Elizabeth!" He shouted, this wasn't going to happen again. He took off running after her, pushing through the many people. "Elizabeth!" He grabbed her hand and she turned around surprised.

"Will?"

"I want to get to know you." He said. 'Oh, great start!' He thought sarcastically.

She stared at him confused. "You already know me."

"I want to know the new you... how long are you in town?"

"Elizabeth!" James called.

"Um... not long, till the end of the week." She answered uneasily.

"Perfect, can we go to lunch tomorrow?"

"Elizabeth!" James shouted again.

"I don't think so." Elizabeth seemed hesitant.

"Please, when can I see you again?" He knew he was sounding desperate, but he was, God damnit! He'd waited for her for five years.

"I- I don't think I can..."

"Elizabeth!" James was getting impatient.

"Tomorrow, I'll meet you at Cosi. You can show up or not, but I'll be there."

James had come up the stairs and was pulling Elizabeth backwards down the stairs. "Maybe." She mouthed.

**END**

**Well, it's going pretty well, I think, wait for it to get better though. **

**Read and Review! **


	3. Chapter 3: Secrets

**Author's Note: **Sorry about the long update break, I've been writting this story and haven't had time to type it up. So now I'm typing it up for you peeps. So I'm terribly, terribly sorry 'bout that mates.

**Disclaimer: **I take no credit for being engenious in making up the names of my characters only for my bright way of throwing twists into their lives in my stories. I own all of the characters that are unrecognizble and the actions of these characters.

**Chapter 3: Dirty Little Secrets**

Will stepped into the restaurant examining his surroundings.

_Well, I'm most certainly dressed appropriately. _Was the first thing he thought as the waitress led him to his table. _I wonder if Elizabeth will mind this. _The restaurant was quite casual... but she knew that! They had eaten dinner here together when she could get out of it at her house and run away.

As far as he knew her father had never found out, but of course Elizabeth didn't tell him everything. Even when she claimed that she did.

Will gratefully accepted a menu from the waitress and began to look over it, checking the door evey once in a while.

Several teenagers that were sitting in a booth near him seemed intimmidated by his NYPD uniform and whispered instead of talking loudly, and ate quicker than they had been.

Will smiled at them and this seemed to frighten them more.

He took off his heavy winter jacket, as he felt the warm heat from the heater, and draped it over the back of his chair. He settled down in his seat and looked over the menu again. He still didn't even know if Elizabeth was going to come.

As he turned this thought over in his mind the door to the restaurant opened, followed by the sound of a bell, and off the streets of Manhattan stepped Elizabeth Swann. She was dressed in tight, dark blue jeans and a black longsleeved shirt. On top of the shirt was a long black sweater and on her feet she wore, some what high, black leather boots. Her long, brownish-blonde hair was pulled back into a low, messy bun that rested on the back of her neck.

As she approached his table led by the waitress that had seated him, he noticed that her make up was very simple and natural and her short nails were painted black for an elegant look.

_How unsupermodelish she looked_. Was the only thing that he could think.

"Hello, Will." She greeted him, sitting down in the chair opposite him.

He grinned. "You look lovely," was all he could get out.

She laughed, tucking a fly-away hair behind her ear.

"James said I looked like shit."

Will stared not knowing how to respond. "Did - did you have him drive you here?" He finally forced out.

She pulled her sweater tighter around her. "No." She rolled her eyes. "I had to beg him to let me come."

For some reason this bothered Will, Elizabeth had never let anyone tell her what she could or couldn't do.

"I hope you're hungry." Will broke his own thoughts.

"Starved." She answered, "literally; the last time I ate was last night and all I had was that strawberry."

Will thought for a moment and realized that the strawberry had ended up on his coat, then on the ground. He didn't say anything to Elizabeth though.

Elizabeth ordered a side of soup (the smallest) and a small sandwich (the smallest possible).

Will had a 6" sub-sandwich and a small salad. He felt a little greedy until he realized that he hadn't eaten much breakfast.

"You know that it doesn't matter how much this costs." Will said once the waitress had left with their order.

"Oh, I always eat this much." She answered, "It's part of the diet James has me on; no breakfast and unless I'm about to faint, barely any lunch, and salad, no sweets, and occasional fruit.

Will raised his eyebrows. "What do you drink?"

"Water."

"Any milk?"

"Once a week."

"Coffee?"

"I'm not allowed, but I sneak it sometimes."

"But you love coffee."

"Times have changed, Will. I have to look like a model which means better than anyone in Hollywood."

"Do you have a trainer?" Will ventured.

"Five days a week yoga private lessons." She answered.

They talked more about her career and Will realized that he was liking James less and less. Their conversation slowly moved towards Will and his career as they ate, but he tried to steer it back to her and James, never really getting a straight answer which was not only annoying, but odd for Elizabeth.

"So would you like to get a coffee?" Will asked as they exited the restaurant.

"Oh, I wish," Elizabeth answered as Will slid on his jacket.

Elizabeth shivered, pulling her sweater tighter around her, to protect herself from the feirce New York wind.

"But I don't have any money." Elizabeth added, tucking several strands of hair behind her ear. "James won't let me have it."

"I'll buy you one, you're freezing." Will obseverd her shaking body. "Do you want my jacket?"

"No, I'm fine." She chattered.

Will reluctantly put his arm around her shoulders, not knowing how she would take it, but she took it for what it was: an act to keep her warm.

"So, James won't let you eat, go anywhere without his permission, and he won't let you have your money... He's a regualr Adolf Hitler." Will commented as they walked down the street.

Elizabeth shrugged. "I guess." She laughed nervously.

The truth was that Will had no idea what James was really like. And Elizabeth worried that he'd find out eventually.

Will sensed tenderness on this subject, so he changed it. "So when will you be leaving?"

"Friday." Elizabeth answered.

Will felt his heart sink; it was already Wednesday.

"Are you going back to LA?"

She nodded. "James has set up a photo shoot and he wants to spend Christmas with me."

Will put his hands in his pockets. "So... are you and he... together?"

Elizabeth laughed nervously again, not wanting Will to know the truth of James' thoughts and actions towards her. "In his eyes we are, but I see it as he's my manager and I'm his client that he can screw around with."

As they entered the coffee shop Will swallowed his tounge not really wanting to know more.

**Author's Note: **I think it's going well thus far, I have to stop it here though because I can't force my fingers to type anymore, school is wearing me down and things aren't going the best in my family right now. So, more on that later, hope you enjoyed and please review. Also, I'm going to change the title of my story, so be aware!


	4. Chapter 4: I Bruise Easily

**Author's Note: Thanks for sticking with me thus far. In this chap. my story earns its rating. So be aware. I hope you guys like the new title. If you're familiar with the song, then cool. If not, I don't have time to explain. It's by the Red Jumpsuit Aparatus.

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: I Bruise Easily**

Will and Elizabeth walked through the streets of Manhattan, which was decked out in its Christmas best. On evey street lamp was a large wreath with a bright red bow, and on every corner was a Santa. A walk way was lit up with parallel lines of white angels made of lights that emerged from the bushes, like small children playing hide and seek. Each angel held a gold trupmet between its small plastic, tree light hands and had them pointed heavenward, proclaiming a glorious song. At the end of the pathway of angels sat the largest tree possible, towering high above the people that were admiring it from afar. Only a month ago on Thanksgiving, the Macy's day parade had strode through these same streets celebrating more Christmas than Thanksgiving. Of course the long white blanket that stretched along the streets added a nice 'I'll Be Home For Christmas' touch, but Will felt magic around this time of year. He had hoped that he could share this with Elizabeth, but she would be leaving before he could even get to spend time with her.

Even the hotel that Elizabeth was staying in was full of Christmas spirit; very expensive Christmas spirit.

_Who am I kidding, I could never give her what she wants in life. _

Elizabeth lead him towards the elevator and Will had a strong sence of foreboding. He didn't want to say good bye yet.

"Well, it was fun." Elizabeth turned to him after pushing the up button to summon the elevator. She hugged him and he held her in his arms for a moment before letting go so as to not make the moment akward.

The elevator binged and Elizabeth prepared to step on, but her path was blocked by a very angry James Norrington. He was wearing dark blue jeans, brown boots, a dark green button up shirt and a brown sport coat.

"There you are!" He growled ad grabbed Elizabeth's arm tightly, yakning her into the elevator with him. "I told you no coffee!" He yelled and grabbing the cup from her hand and tossed it out of the elevator.

"But James-!"

James grabbed the hem of Elizabeth's shirt and pulled it up enough to reveal purplish bruises of imprinted fingermarks on her waist. "Do you want a repeat of last night?" He yellled

Will only saw the terror cross Elizabeth's face just as the doors closed.

Just behind the doors Will heard something that sounded like a slap, and Elizabeth scream as the elevator took off.

Finally Will snapped into deputy mode.

Frantically he began pushing the up button to summon a lift. "Come on!" He muttered, watching in frustration as the floor number above the opening where Elizabeth and James had been standing. Finally it stoped at eleven, just as the lift next to where Elizabeth and James' had been opened.

Quickly he ran in and thanked God that no one followed him in as he pushed the button for floor eleven.

* * *

James twisted Elizabeth's arm around, dragging her behind him out of the elevator and down the hall to the one room that they were staying in. 

"James, please let go of me!" Elizabeth screamed.

"No, Elizabeth." James snarled sliding the room key in and out of the slot. "You've disobeyed me Elizabeth."

"You can't control me! I'm my own person!" Elizabeth yanked out of James' grasp.

"I knew letting you go out would put ideas into your head!" James screamed at her. He screamed so loud that neither one of them heard the elevator open on their floor. "You are weak! You came to me and I offered you everything! I gave you a job and a place to stay! All I want in return is for you to remain fathful to me forever! When you stray I have to punish you!"

Elizabeth backed away from him as he advanced on her with a lust for blood in his eye, she knew that she would be hurt soon.

James shoved her against the wall and kicked her in the shin.

Elizabeth fell to the floor in pain.

James continued to hit her and kick her in her face, stomach, legs. Elizabeth didn't even dare to scream, hoping as the pain increased, that it would end sooner.

Finally Elizabeth heard a voice shouting at James.

"Freeze!" James didn't stop his progress of knocking the wind out of her.

Will could only stare full of anxiety as he saw Elizabeth be punctured by this animal.

"I said FREEZE!" Will shouted again.

James reluctantly stopped and stared at Will challengingly.

"Step away from Ms. Swann and put your hands where I can see them!" Will yelled, his pistol aimed right between James's eyes.

James sighed and stepped back from Elizabeth, raising his hands in the air.

Will walked over to him and pushed him into the room that was now open, keeping his pistol pressed into James's back. Will cuffed his wrists together and pushed him into the closet, locking the door.

"She'll use you! You know that don't you?" James shouted as Will slamed the door.

Elizabeth was sitting up against the wall, her head buried in her knees.

"Elizabeth." Will whispered and she looked up at him. "Come on, let's get you out of here, before the recruits come."

Elizabeth nodded and took the hand that Will had extended to her, to help her up.

She avoided his gaze and kept silent.

* * *

They summoned a cab once they had made it safely out of the hotel and Elizabeth sat very distanced from him, silently crying, with her head resting against the window. Every once in a while she would let out a small gasp or sob and he would look at her, but she pretended that she hadn't made any sound at all. 

Finally the taxi pulled infront of Will's apartment complex and Elizabeth got out of the taxi while Will paid the driver.

His apartment was on the seventh floor and he led Elizabeth up the stairs to it.

She waited, glancing silently around as he fidled for his key.

Eventually he found it and opened the door for her.

She wouldn't move from the doorway. Finally Will sighed and holding her arm he led her into the apartment.

"This is the spare bedroom." He opened a door and took her inside. "It has its own bathroom so I won't disturb you." He forced her to sit on the bed. "Take as long as you want, I have a few calls to make."

Will left Elizabeth and she sat on the bed for awhile. She had a strange feeling in her stomach that she couldn't quite place, it made her head spin and her breathing faltered as her throat tightened.

She went into the bathroom and looked at her reflection; her lip was bleeding. She wiped it off on her sleeve.

In the other room she could hear Will talking on the phone. "I need to talk to the sherrif, Elise." Will was saying.

The tightness in her throat increased and her stomach churned.

"Hello, Shreiff Gibns? Deputy Turner."

"Will." Elizabeth tried to whisper, but instead of words, something else came out of her mouth. She gagged and ran for the toilet. AS she was in the process of being sick she heard the phone bang against the receiver and footsteps running towards her.

"Elizabeth!" Will threw himself down next to her. He placed his hand on her back and held her hair back for her.

* * *

**AWWWWWWWWWW... ahem. That's all folks. More soon I promise. **


	5. Chapter 5: Complications Arose

_As any one will tell you, promises are easily broken when it's something that you love doing. I don't know how many times that I can say that I am sorry for not updating, but most of the fault goes to my computer and my father. My family and I updated our internet and my father deleted our old e-mail adress then waited about a month before he set up a new one. A day after this, my computer shut down completely and just recently was repaired. Thus, a far delay was delayed even further by christmas break. And now I'm done with school and hey now it's the summer! Time flies way too fast. Thus, I will continue with most of my stories. Tonight, at the ungodly hour of one o'clock in the morning. I present to you chapter 5 of my modern fiction!!!!!!! _

**Chapter 5: Complications Arose...**

Elizabeth breathed deeply and started crying. Will rubbed her back.

"I'm sorry." She heaved.

"It's fine."

She got sick again, her shoulders heaving up and down, Will rubbed her back, trying to calm her.

She seemed so fragile and thin, she was shaking with her sobs so violently that it scared Will.

Finally her sickness seized. "I can't do this." Elizabeth was sobbing again. "I can't- I- ."

"Yes you can."

"No, I can't!" She shakily stood and rinsed her mouth in the sink. "I have to go. I have to go get James and we're going back to L.A."

She grabbed her bag and started walking out of the apartment.

No! Elizabeth!" Will chased after her.

Elizabeth suddenly stopped walking and Will nearly collided with her.

"What's wrong?" Will asked.

Elizabeth turned back around and ran past him, back to the bathroom.

Will chased her then held her hair back for her again as she got sick.

"What's wrong with me?" Elizbaeth finally heaved.

"It's post-traumatic shock." Will answered.

Elizabeth pulled herself shakily to her feet and rinsed her mouth again. When she looked up in the mirror, she looked horrible. She was pale and sickly looking. "Look at me." She sighed. "I look horrible."

"Elizabeth, I need you to tell me about eveything that he's ever done or said to you. Anything that's he's given you-."

"Are you going to arrest him?" Elizabeth looked at him through blood-shot eyes.

"I have to, he can't attempt to rape, or beat you for that matter and get away with it. And I have reason to suspect that he has done this to you in the past."

Elizabeth didn't answer, but her silence confirmed his suspicions.

Will led her to sit on the bed.

"Is he going to have to go to court?" Will saw fear in her eyes, but couldn't place it.

"That depends. Now," Will sat next to her. "I'm just going to have you lay back, and I'm going to look at the physical marks that he's left on you--."

"What?" Elizabeth stared at him horrified.

"It's all right, I'm not going to hurt you." Will answered gently. "I'm just going to ask you some questions and make some notes for evidence."

Elizabeth bit her lower lip, but still nodded.

Will placed his hand on her back and lowered her backwards slowly to lay on the bed. "You all right?" He asked reaching for her sweater buttons.

Elizabeth nodded.

"You're doing fine." Will answered and began unbuttoning her sweater. He then lifted the bottom of her shirt slightly so that he could see the purplish marks on her waistline that James had carelessly revealed in the elevator earlier. "All right." He touched one of the marks realizing that they were James' fingermarks. "Did that hurt?"

Elizabeth nodded.

"All right." Will took a small note. "Now you're going to have to tell me, when did this happen, what did he do, and why."

But Elizabeth didn't say anything, her mouth had gone dry.

"Elizabeth." Will tried again, gently. "You have to tell me."

Elizabeth still didn't say anything.

"Elizabeth--."

"I can't." Elizabeth sat up and tugged her sweater around her. "I just can't."

"Elizabeth, please."

"No!" Her eyes flashed dangerously and she grabbed her bag and began walking from the room again.

"Elizabeth!" He jumped up and chased after her.

"You don't understand!" She shouted.

Will caught up with her halfway through the hallway and gripping her arm he forced her to turn back to him. "And what don't I understand?" He shouted back.

"You think I don't know that he's hurting me? I know! I've known for three years!"

"Then why didn't you tell anyone?" Will asked the obvious question and released his grip on her.

Elizabeth calmed down again. "You wouldn't understand," she coldly whispered and turned to leave.

"And why wouldn't I?" Will grabbed her wrist and yanked her back towards him again.

"He threatened me." She finally whispered.

"How?" Will pulled her closer to him and looked deep into her brown eyes.

Elizabeth didn't want to look at him, but she couldn't look away.

Will held her gaze. "What did he say?" He whispered.

"Many things. Anything he could use to get me to do what he wanted."

"Such as?" Will pressed.

Elizabeth shook her head and slid down the wall, sitting in the hallway.

"Elizabeth?" Will got down on his haunches infront of her. "Please tell me."

"This is all happening too quickly." She whispered.

"I know." He answered.

There was a very long silence. Will was about to walk away when she grabbed his hand and pulled him back down.

"Three years ago I figured him out." She took a deep breath. "I had told him that he was nothing more than a common theif. Do you remember when I said he wouldn't let me have any money?" She turned her gaze on him.

Will nodded.

She then stared at the hard wood floor of the hallway. "He steals my money, all of the money I've ever made. He says he puts it into a savings account for me, and he does -- his. I figured it out, but he said that if I reported him... he'd rape me."

"But he already has in the past, hasn't he? And you haven't told anyone."

"Because he threatened me again. But I guess what he did to me, you can't call rape, because I went along with it." Elizabeth hugged her knees to her chest.

"Why did you go along with it?"

"I had to... If I didn't he said he'd kill my father." Her eyes were beginging to glisten.

"But..."

"I know, I'm not too fond of my father, but I don't want innocent blood on my hands." She wipped her eyes sighing. "I thought that I was protecting myself, but his threats built and soon I was just his slave."

"How old were you when he forced you to-?"

"Seventeen." She whispered.

"Elizabeth-!"

"I know, I'm a whore!" Elizabeth sobbed, wiping her eyes again.

"No, you're not- how old was he?"

Elizabeth thought for a moment. "Thirty-two."

"That's rape, Elizabeth, threatened and partially forced rape, and he's way too old to do that to you. It's illegal. You're only twenty."

"I know, but what else am I supposed to do, Will? If I call him out on it, he'll hurt me, and if I go to the police, he'll be put behind bars, forever haunting me. I'll be the person he calls when he's given a phone call and he'll harass me for however minutes that he has to use the phone. I just don't know what else to do, I've lived like this for three years and I'm still alive as well as the people that I love."

"But you don't have to take the blow for the ones you love."

"It's worked so far."

"But Elizabeth," Will pressed,"It's going to tear you up from the inside out. It's slowly killing you I can see you emotionally deteriorating."

"I think that's what James wanted from the beginning," she attampted to laugh at her own stupidity. "Steal my money, keep me quiet, then he could murder me and cover his tracks. Or I'd die of anorexia eventually. He's good at lying and covering his tracks, he's a British snake that I can't get away from." She put her face in her hands. "I think if he had gotten the chance, he would have murdered me after he was done with me."

Will was processing everything. "There has to be a way that you can get away from him."

Elizabeth shook her head. "I'm too far in to get back, either I will die by his hand or he will die by mine. But I'm not strong enough to defy him. I can't. He will be the death of me."

"You can't think that way, Elizabeth." Will insisted. "If you're ever going to win a battle you have to go in thinking that you are going to win, you can't surrender before you start, because then there is no use in fighting."

"But I have no reason to win. I keep the ones I love safe and --."

"You get hurt." Will added.

"Unless there's another agent knocking down my door, I have no reason to leave James. I'm not talented enough for anyone else, James perfects me." She sighed.

"Did James tell you that? That you weren't talented." Will pressed.

"He only confirmed my suspicions."

"Elizabeth you have talent." Will whispered. "Your talent is you. You have the look to be a model, your attitude and personality is what you display in your prints. James has nothing to do with it, he just finds you jobs."

"No Will, being a model is everything about the look. My lips are too big, my hair is too wavy, and my eyes are too dull. It's a brown eyed curse." She whispered.

Will looked over her, "last I checked, models were considered better if their lips were big. And wavy hair is good because they don't have to spend time scrunching it or curling and then brushing it out or whatever the hell they do to it. As for your eyes... they've always sparkled and shown every emotion that you are feeling. Your eyes are the only way that I can see what you're thinking." He smiled at her, which caused her to smile through her tears.

"Thank you. James never says things like that to me, he just focuses on the negative."

Will knit his eyebrows together in anger. "I'm going to pull everything up on James from the databases. It'll be difficult since he's from England, but he had to become an American citizen to live here. And I'm going to release him from his hand cuffs with a warning. If he looks for you, even if he comes within ten yards of you I will arrest him.As of now there will be no trial, but you're going to stay with me. This will be a private case, all right?"

"Will, you don't have to let me stay here."

"I need to keep an eye on you." He answered. "I don't want him harassing you anymore."

Elizabeth nodded and Will pulled her to her feet.

"Thank you Will." She threw her arms around his neck. "You have no idea what this means to me."

Will hugged her back, "I can only imagine."

Elizabeth pulled away, wiping her eyes.

"So," for some reason Will felt akward. "You'll be all right alone, won't you?"

Elizabeth nodded, pulling her sweater tighter around her.

"I'll lock the door on the way out, just don't let anyone in."

Elizabeth nodded again, following Will into the living area.

"Do you have a cell that I can call you at?" Will picked up a pen and pad.

"Two-One-Three-Six-Five-Seven-Four-Nine-Nine-Nine."

Will nodded and folded the paper up and slipped it in his pocket. "I'll be back soon." He picked up his jacket and slipped it on, leaving the apartment.


	6. Chapter 6: Complications Arose Part II

_Author's Note: I'll try and add another chapter tomorrow, but I don't know, I have a training camp tomorrow for a drama camp that I'm helping with this summer. So, I won't make any promises, but I'll try. _

* * *

**Chapter 6: Complications Arose Part II**

Will returned to the seventh floor of his apartment complex with a small stack of folders and a twelve inch pizza box.

He struggled to open the door with his full arms, but finally managed and found his apartment completely dark.

"Elizabeth?" He said to the darkness, but no one answered him. "Elizabeth?" He flipped the light switch on with his shoulder and set his things down on the makeshift kitchen table.

"Elizabeth?" Will walked through the doorway and into the living area. There he saw Elizabeth curled up on the couch and, leaning over her he softly shook her shoulder.

She jumped and opened her eyes, blinking sleepily at him.

"Hey," he smiled at her.

"Hey," Elizabeth stretched. "What time is it?"

"Eight- come on, I bought dinner."

"You didn't have to."

Will laughed. "Well, you may not be hungry, but I have to eat something." He went to the kitchen.

"Oh-" she looked at her hands. "Sorry, that was kind of selfish."

"No, it's fine," Will returned from the kitchen with the pizza box and the stack of files, both of which he laid on the dull, brown coffee table.

Elizabeth sat up, pulling the sleeve of her sweater back over her shoulder where it had slid down.

Will sat next to her and opened the pizza box. "I got you a salad." He pulled out a small salad and a small dressing. "And pizza if you want some."

"Thanks."

As Elizabeth poured the dressing over her salad Will opened the first folder which was generally small.

"Now," Will began, "James Norrington is very hard to research. Partially because he hasn't been American for his entire life. Also because he doesn't live in the city, and James Norrington is not his real name. Which makes him thrice as hard to research." Will paused taking in Elizabeth's socked expression. "James has been under the WPP; witness protection program. He witnessed a crime done by Mr. Hector Barbossa, however there are holes in the story and I have reason to believe that he actually assisted Mr. Barbossa in this crime."

Elizabeth raised her eyebrows.

"The police have certain connections with the WPP and I was able to find out that his name was John Davis. His occupation was a hairstylist for the singer Maria Hamilton. I dug back into his past and found that Cuttler Beckett, who was in trade, was James' friend in school. It was said that the two were inseperable and Beckett's cousin was Hector Barbossa. When the crime occured a security camera caught Hector Barbossa and a mysterious man with black hair and what appeared to be blue eyes. But the hair was deffinate. Fortunately after the death of his cousin, Beckett moved to Manhattan to escape further interrogations. Bringing with him a photograph that was later confiscated by the police after his mysterious murder shortly after his arrival in New York. Beckett was found dead, face down, shot through the heart, clutching this picture in his hand." Will pulled a picture out of the folder and held it up for Elizabeth to see. "That's Beckett," He pointed to a boy with brown hair and brown eyes. "The boy next to him is a mystery," he pointed to the other boy who was slightly taller and leaner than Beckett, he had blonde hair and bright green eyes. "There was a search for him that went on for two years, but five years ago they gave up. I was able to persuade the secretary at the WPP office to fax John Davis' information to me."

Will pulled another piece of paper out of another folder and held it up so that Elizabeth could read it as well.

"Apparently John Davis' name wasn't the only thing he changed." He began to read off the list. "Height- six feet. Weight- one-hundred and eighty pounds. Then there's shoe size, ethnicity, finger prints," he faded off. "But what really caught me was that it sounds exactally like James, however, hair color- light, sandy blonde and eye color-green."

"What?" Elizabeth nearly choked on her salad.

"It appears that John Davis broke free of the witness protection program, keeping his false identity, but changing his hair color and eye color."

"But..." Elizabeth trailed off. "He's never dyed his hair, I would have know, and he doesn't wear contacts..."

"Apparently, being a hair stylist came in handy." Will commented.

"But..." Elizabeth didn't know what to say.

"He's a master of diguise, Elizabeth. Which makes him even more dangerous." Will put in.

Silence followed this conclusion.

"What was Hector Barbossa's crime?" She whispered.

Will stared at her for a moment and she met his gaze. "Rape," he finally answered. "Rape of John's client, Miss. Maria Hamilton."

Elizabeth looked away as though she had guessed it. "And... and it was caught on tape?" She whispered, her voice barely audible, remebering what Will had said earlier.

Will nodded.

"Did... you watch it?"

"I had to." A very grim expression crossed Will's face.

"Was it horrible?" She met Will's intent gaze.

Will noticed that Elizabeth had stopped eating.

"It only showed me what I needed to know." Will answered. "And that it was something that I'd give my life for not to happen to you again, not like that..." He drifted off not wanting to bring back the horrible memories.

Elizabeth stared at her hands, not knowing how to respond.

"Barbossa was there, and so was John Davis... but he was tied up, unable to _help_ Miss. Hamilton. And the black haired man that assisted Barbossa, I believe was Beckett with his hair dyed by Jam-John."

Elizabeth nodded numbly, trying to wrap her mind around the story.

"After five years, Barbossa was released from prison and his first act was to kidnap Miss. Hamilton. This is where the story gets fuzzy. The night Miss. Hamilton was kidnapped, security surrounded her. There had to be and inside man whom, I guess was James. But no one ever reported seeing Barbossa on the property, yet Miss. Hamilton disappeared. James, John, whatever, was woken from his sleep at 3 AM to help search for Miss. Hamilton. But by the time they found her she had been dead for several hours."

"And Barbossa?" Elizabeth pressed, still looking at her hands.

"Barbossa was found, dead, shot through the heart in his London flat. And next to his body was the body of Miss. Hamilton..." Will breathed deeply. "She had been raped and abused so much that her body was unrecognizable. It took testing to figure out who it was."

"You saw the pictures of evidence?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes..." Will sighed. "The theory was that Barbossa had raped and beat her and she shot him just before she died. The police called it a poetic justice." He paused thinking. "But if James had been there, he could have raped Miss. Hamilton first and then shot Barbossa, placing the gun Miss. Hamilton's hand."

"How did you find all of this information?" Elizabeth's mind was spinning trying to keep up.

"I had a strong will."

Will saw that Elizabeth had still hardly touched her salad and was staring at her hands again.

He reached over and grabbed one of her hands and held it between his. "Hey," he whispered.

Elizabeth looked up at him, a few tears rolled down her face.

"Hey," he whispered again wiping her tears. "We're going to get through this. I'm going to help you through this, all right?"

Elizabeth sniffed and wiped her eyes with her sleeve, nodding. She sighed, frustrated at herself. "What's happening to me?

Will sighed, pulling her into his arms and hugging her. "It's all right." He whispered, rubbing her back.

Elizabeth broke into sobs, and clutching his shirt, she cried into his chest.

His attempts to calm her gradually worked, and eventually they pulled away and watched TV while Will ate. But Elizabeth never touched the rest of her salad for the remainded of the evening.

Around eleven o'clock, Will looked over at Elizabeth and saw that she had fallen asleep

Carefully and quietly he picked her up in his arms and carried her into the spare bedroom. Gently, so as not to wake her, he laid her on the bed and pulled the covers over her.

"Will?" Elizabeth whispered, grabbing his hand.

He inwardly cursed himself for waking her up.

"Are you leaving me?"

"I have to get up and go to work in the morning. I'm just going to be in the next room." He answered.

"I know you like me." Elizabeth whispered sleepily. "I've known since we were young."

Will was listening intently to her now.

"And I never forgot about you helping me escape that night. But I have to ask, do you still like me?"

Will swallowed hard, choosing his words carefully. "Elizabeth, now would be a very inappropriate time to answer that question." Will answered honestly.

"Why?" Elizabeth whispered.

"Because, I don't want to play with your mind like James loves to do."

"Thank you Will, you're very sweet." Elizabeth's eye lids started to flutter closed.

"Thank you." Will answered and with a faint smile, Elizabeth drifted to sleep.

* * *

_Author's note: Fear not you long awaiting Jack Sparrow fans, next chapter his presence is known!!!!!! yay! an again, no promises, but i'll deffinately try to update tomorrow!_


	7. Chapter 7: Memories

Thanks for the nice analyzing. I didn't notice Will's shirt, but I did know that Davy Jones was the reason why his ship and its crew were filled with barnacles... because of his anger when he discovered that Tia Dalma (Calypso) was not there when he returned for his one day to spend with her. I'd be mad too if I was him. But of course Will is different because he and Elizabeth must have their happily ever after (well, to a certain extent). It's Disney! As for your question about Jack, I can promise you that both of your guesses were incorrect, but thanks for trying. You may be shocked by his role, or you may find it hillarious, because I know I do. You'll just have to see, but thanks for the long review! 

_So my promise fell through as most of them do. And I'm so incredibly sorry for it but I've been working and trying to plan a sweet sixteen at the same time and i went on vacation to Disney. By the way, the Pirates ride is so much better now that it has Barbossa and Jack added. And if you ever do go try to find the times for Captain Jack's Pirate Tutorial. It is sooo cool. It's an outdoor show right outside the ride and of course it stars a fantastic Captain Jack impersonater. I took about fifteen pictures of him he was so good!!!!! So now on the same note of Captain Jack Sparrow I give you the appearence of Jack Sparrow in my story!!!!!!!!!!!!_

* * *

Will tossed around in bed that night thinking. He looked at the clock, it read two o'clock. He had four hours until he had to get up. 

He couldn't believe all that had happened in one day. What had started as a quiet lunch had thrown him into turmoil and confusion at James' abuse. But of course he had not thought it was going to be a quiet lunch he knew something was wrong the night before right as he had met Elizabeth again. And his guard had gone up against the man right as Elizabeth started talking about James hating how she was dressed and her diet.

_'Do you still like me?'_ Elizabeth had asked.

Did he? She wasn't the same Elizabeth that he had remembered. The Elizabeth that he knew was strong and independent. It seemed that James had broken her stubborn and independent streaks. And he had done it when she was still learning about the world and all she had learned was that threatening someone got them to do what you wanted them to.

Elizabeth had caved in on herself and she thought that she was too broken to be fixed. But he did still like her. She had been taken away and sent back to him broken and no matter what, he was her only friend right now so he had to help her through this. It wasn't his responsibility, but he wanted her to find herself again. He knew the old Elizabeth was buried deep inside dying to show her true colors.

Somewhere during his thought of the old her he drifted to sleep:

_Will awoke to his alarm buzzing in his ear. He groaned and shifted sleepily, reaching for the snooze button. Something dug into his chest sharply. He ignored it and smacked his alarm clock. The buzzing stopped and he rolled back over only to feel the sharp pain in his chest again. He reached under himself and grabbed the object, lifting it up to identify it. It was a picture frame. He stared at the picture inside of it for a moment and then all of the memories of last night flooded back to him._

_"Will!" He heard his foster mother walking down the hall towards his room._

_Will flew out of bed and across the room, locking the door._

_"Will," a knock came at the door. "The governor is here and he wants to talk to you."_

_"Be out in a minute!" He shouted back, running a hand through his tousled hair, trying to think. Elizabeth had left for LA the night before leaving him to lie to her father about his knowledge of her whereabouts. He looked at himself in his cracked mirror that hung on the wall. It had cracked when his foster father had come home drunk one night and pushed him against it. In the cracked glass he composed himself to be what he thought was somewhat presentable for the governor. Since he had fallen asleep in his clothes from the night before all he needed to do was smooth them out and comb his hair. After checking himself one last time he slowly unlocked his door and cautiously walked down the hall. The den looked odd with the governor sitting on the old dirty couch. He was very polished looking which caused Will to think that he had not been searching endlessly for Elizabeth, but was having everyone else do the searching for him. Will's foster father sat in his filthy recliner drinking booze and watching tv, yelling at his wife as she stood in his way, serving the governor and his body guard coffee in chipped and mismatched mugs. Will's foster mother Anne, wore a thin cotton dress that went straight down and was mid-calf length. She wasn't wearing any makeup and her blonde hair was pulled into a low bun. Her dull blue eyes looked glazed over and her face pale and tired as her eyes rested on him along with everyone elses in the room. "Will," She motioned for him to sit in the chair across from the governor. "The governor would like a word."_

_Will stiffly sat in the chair and tried to meet the governor's gaze. "Yes sir?" Will tried to keep his voice steady. _

_"Elizabeth has run away, William," the governor began and Will tried to create surprise on his face. " And I would appreciate it if you would cooperate with my questions." _

_"Yes, sir." Will answered. _

_"Your mother mentioned that you were not home until late last night?" The governor pressed._

_"No sir, I was not," Will answered confidently, trying to channel Elizabeth's amazing confidence when she lied. "I was riding my bike in the park."_

_The governor nodded. "When did you last see my daughter?" _

_Will thought carefully. "Thursday," he finally answered, "when we went to the movies." _

_The governor pierced him with his gaze. "Did she mention running away?"_

_"No sir, not once - are you sure she's not in the city somewhere - maybe she needed to blow off some steam," Will suggested._

_"I've been searching all night," the governor answered and Will tried not to laugh. "Most of my guards are looking right now still. But I knew that since you were her best friend and you might know something." The governor was testing him. "So, I'll ask you again, William - have you seen my daughter in the last twenty-four hours?"_

_"No sir," Will answered defiantly._

_This angered the governor. "God damnit, boy! You're not helping her at all, she needs parental guidance; she can't live alone!"_

_"I know, sir," Will stated. "I wish she would listen to you as well."_

_The governor breathed deeply calming himself. "So you do not know where she is?"_

_"No sir," Will answered firmly._

_"Then why are you not shocked by this news?"_

_Will felt a jolt of fear run through him. His shocked expression must have not been as shocked as he had hoped. Quickly he tried to think, but then he realized that he didn't have to lie to answer this question. _

_"Because she's always talked about leaving," Will answered truthfully._

_"Hah," the governor exclaimed thinking he'd caught him. "So you admit she told you." _

_"No sir," Will stated angrily. "I'm admitting that sheltering your daughter caused her to rebel and leave and you were so wrapped up in your own affairs that you couldn't acknowledge the fact she was gone until she was far away! She had told me many times that she would run away usually when you and her had a fight and I talked her out of it so many times that this time she didn't tell me!" Will was so upset that the anger and sadness in his voice didn't have to be forced. _

_The governor remained silent. "I thought you were a harmless friend, William," the governor stated, standing. "When Elizabeth returns you will not be permitted to see her nor she you." And with that he left with his body guard. _

_Anne looked at Will, but he turned away from her and stormed down the hall and slammed his door, locking it. He turned towards his bed and fell onto it face down. He felt a sharp pain on his chest again and he groaned grabbing the picture from where he had left it on the bed and turned over, looking at it. It was a picture that he had taken of Elizabeth by her command. _

_She was walking a tall wall in central park where they hung out together, her arms out at her sides to balance her, her right foot infront of her left and her chin pointed upward. She was wearing a long cream colored dress that trailed behind her it had a sequined gold strip running from her chest to her waist and the bottom gathered in layers and scooped upward in the front. Her hair was up in a fancy bun and a few loose curls had come out. In both of her hands she held gold heeled sandals. Will smiled remembering the day it was taken. She had returned from one of the events that she was required to attend with her father and left early. She knew her father wouldn't be home until midnight so she snuck out of her house and met him in the park not bothering to change. He secretly thought she had not changed purposely because she wanted to ruin the dress in order to anger her father. But he had later discovered that she had worn the dress out of the house because she had lied to her body guard and told him that she was returning to the party and hed thrown a bag with clothes to chang into out the window which she retived later and changed after the picture was taken. LA was in for a surprise when the young and rebellious Elizabeth Swann made a sweeping entrance into the modeling world._

_His alarm buzzed again, interrupting his dream_.

Will smacked it as he always had done, his hand falling off of it limply. He groaned and sat up, rubbing his face.

'That was an odd dream.'

* * *

When Elizabeth woke the next morning she found that she had the entire appartment to herself. As she rolled over a small blue, blinking light caught her attention telling her that she had a voicemail on her phone.

* * *

_Author's Note: I know that I promised to put in Jack Sparrow, and I was going to. But I've been working on this chapter for a long time and my Jack Sparrow part still isn't done so I'll leave you with this and Jack will be in the next chapter. I'm so sorry and thanks for understanding. _


End file.
